


Speed Dating Disasters

by GeekChick920



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Reference, Multi, Speed Dating, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekChick920/pseuds/GeekChick920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots depicting speed dating between characters from X-Men and Twilight. The characters may or may not get along.</p><p>previews:<br/>Logan is not a fan of Bella's attitude and decides to act upon it...<br/>Emma vs Edward- battle of the mind readers; who will come out on top ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net. The POVs will switch among the fandoms. I'm open to suggestions for pairings. I'm not sure how many I'll do, it depends on the readers (subscribe or kudos!)

**Lost Patience: Logan/Bella**

  


Wolverine was beginning to lose his patience with this speed-dating business.  He didn’t want to be there in the first place, but Kitty and Jubilee dragged him there against his will.  A timer went off signaling the end of yet another date, so Logan reluctantly moved to the next table.  The next bimbo in line was a young brunette whose name-tag read “Bella.”  The girl looked harmless enough, a bit plain and dim-witted, but harmless all the same.  Despite her innocent appearance, she turned out to be the most annoying, whiniest person he had ever met; which was saying something since he worked with Scott every day.  Logan was ready to move on the second Bella opened her mouth.  She was so irritating he decided to end it immediately and stabbed her with his claws.  He ignored all the looks of horror projected his way and instead told his fellow male participates that they were welcome.  Satisfied, Logan walked away from misery and thought of what he could do to get back at Kitty and Jubilee.


	2. Battle of the Mind Readers part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Frost and Edward Cullen. What happens when you put two mind-readers together?

Emma Frost POV

I know he’s trying to read my mind right now, but my shields are up and not allowing him through. I’m not sure what he is, in his mind he claims to be a vampire but the details don’t add up: vampires don’t sparkle and they certainly don’t hunt animals.  Plus I’ve never heard of a vampire with abilities such as mind-reading. The boy seems cocky, like he’s used to girls worshiping the ground he stands on. Maybe it’s time I have some fun with him… If domination is what he wants, domination is what he’ll get, just not in the way he wants…

**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe or give kudos if you wish to see more!!


End file.
